


we'll hold the ones we love

by shayzgirl



Series: Darling Little Girl [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their little girl is sick and needs her daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll hold the ones we love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late b-day gift for Mallie. Happy Birthday! I hope you like this. :3 It's also a bit for Caitlin because of reasons. :)

James woke to the echoing cry of a toddler over the baby monitor. He groaned, slowly sitting up.

"I got her," Michael yawned, sitting up and shifting to get off the bed.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Michael nodded as he headed out of the room. James watched as Michael disappeared down the hall before lying back and closing his eyes again.

What felt like not even two minutes later, James' alarm went off. He turned it off, forcing himself to climb out of bed. That was when he realised Michael wasn't back in. Frowning, he headed down the hall to the nursery, quietly peeking into the room. Michael was sitting in the rocking chair by the crib, holding their two year old daughter, Rylee, in his arms. From where he was standing, James could hear her quietly fussing despite Michael rocking her and humming a lullaby to her.

"How is she?" James asked, stepping into the room.

"She's still got a bit of a fever," Michael whispered.

"Oh."

James frowned, standing next to the rocking chair and looking at his baby girl, with her bright blue eyes and copper hair. She had a frown of her own and her fussing was turning into little whimpers. He reached out, brushing the hair away from her little forehead and feeling the too warm skin under his fingers.

"Oh little girl," James whispered.

One tiny hand reached up towards him.

"Dada," she whined, her frown turning more sullen.

"Come here," James smiled.

Michael handed Rylee to him, smiling as James held her against his chest, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"You wanna go back to bed?" James asked, glancing at Michael.

"Don't you have an audition?" Michael asked around a yawn.

"Yeah, but if my husband needs sleep then I'd rather stay home to take care of our sick little girl," James replied.

"I'll be fine."

James looked at Michael doubtfully, but nodded anyway. He stood there for a few minutes, holding his daughter as she began to cry.

"I know, I know. I would make you feel better if I could. Yes, I would," he said soothingly kissing the top of her head.

"Now that would be a helpful mutation," Michael chuckled.

James chuckled nodding in agreement. Rylee's crying paused momentarily as she began to cough. James continued to rub her back as she clutched at his shirt.

"Oh my little girl," he said, as she began to cry much louder.

"Here," Michael said, holding up a toy bunny.

"Do you want Mallie?" James said

Rylee's cries quieted down as she looked at the toy. She nodded, reaching one hand for the bunny. Michael kept a hold of it until he was sure she had a grip on it. She pulled it to her, tucking it between her and James as she wrapped an arm around its tiny neck.

"That better?" James asked.

Rylee nodded again, her grip on the bunny tightening as though it possessed some magic ability to make her better.

"Wanna help me make breakfast?" James asked.

Rylee shook her head, looking over at Michael.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"Papa," Rylee replied.

Michael smiled and stood, stifling a yawn as he stretched from sitting for so long before taking his daughter back into his arms, holding her much like James had.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Want juice," Rylee replied.

"Okay."

The three of them headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Michael sat Rylee in her high chair while James got her sippy cup and filled it with orange juice. When he took it over to her, she had her bunny tucked against her side and her thumb in her mouth. Michael was sitting at the table next to her, tucking a few flyaway strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?" James asked, setting the cup down on the tray in front of Rylee.

"We'll be fine," Michael replied, "Won't we?"

Rylee nodded, grabbing her sippy cup with both hands and taking a drink.

"See? Go to your audition," Michael smiled.

"All right," James replied.

James began making breakfast for himself, while Michael made sure Rylee was secure in her seat and entertained enough that he could make her something.

"Cookies!" Rylee grinned, watching her fathers.

"No cookies for breakfast, little one," Michael replied.

"Cookies!" Rylee replied.

"No. You'll have porridge," Michael replied.

"No! No no no no no no."

Michael looked at Rylee trying not to smile as she continued her chant.

"Rylee Caitlyn McAvoy-Fassbender, you can't have cookies for breakfast," he said.

"Cookies," Rylee replied, crossing her little arms in front of her chest and scowling.

Michael looked at James who smiled.

"If you're a good girl and eat your porridge, maybe you can have cookies later," Michael replied.

Rylee pouted, shaking her head. James covered his mouth to keep from laughing, as Michael ran a hand over his face.

"Please. For papa?" he asked.

Rylee looked at him still sulking. Michael looked at James pleadingly.

"Rylee, you'll have porridge for breakfast and that's that," James said.

"But dada," Rylee pouted, looking as though she might cry.

"No 'but dada'. Good girls each porridge for breakfast. Are you a good girl?" James asked.

"Yes," Rylee replied, still pouting.

"Good."

James looked at Michael, who smiled and mouthed a thank you. James smiled back, mouthing you're welcome before returning to the task of making breakfast. Michael finished making Rylee's breakfast, setting the bowl down in front of her. She looked down at it with a frown.

"Rylee," Michael said, sitting at the table near her.

Rylee looked at him with a pout, grabbing her spoon and jabbing it into the bowl. Michael watched her as she drew patterns in the porridge before taking a tiny bite.

"Good girl," Michael said.

Rylee took another small bite, watching both her fathers intently. James walked over with two plates of food and set one down in front of Michael before taking a seat next to him.

"You didn't have to," Michael smiled.

"No, but I wanted to. You need breakfast, too," James smiled back.

Michael leaned over and kissed him. Rylee giggled, drumming her spoon against the tray.

"Don't make a mess," James said, grinning at her.

"Kiss?" Rylee asked.

"After you eat your breakfast," James replied.

Rylee jabbed her spoon back into the bowl, making a big show as she took another bite. Michael chuckled, taking his own bite of food. They ate mostly in silence, except for the occasional noise from Rylee when she decided her fathers weren't paying enough attention to her.

James finished eating first and then went to take a quick shower. When he returned to the kitchen, Michael was trying to clean Rylee's face as she kept squirming away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" James asked.

"Go. We'll be fine," Michael replied.

"All right. I should only be gone two hours," James replied.

James leaned down, kissing the top of Rylee's head.

"Kiss?" Rylee asked, looking up at him.

"I just gave you a kiss," James smiled.

Rylee pouted, so James picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Do I get a kiss?" he asked.

Rylee placed an open mouthed kiss to his cheek and giggled.

"Love dada," she said.

"I love you, too. Be good for papa," James replied.

Rylee nodded as James sat her back in her highchair. He leaned over and kissed Michael.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Michael replied, "Go on. Don't be late."

"I won't be," James replied.

He leaned over to kiss Michael again before heading out the door.

"Your dad is silly," Michael smiled.

"Dada silly," Rylee smiled back.

"Yes, he is."

Michael picked Rylee up and carried her into the living room, where he sat down on the floor with her and began to play with her toys. Fifteen minutes later she had another coughing fit that left her crying in Michael's arms as he paced the living room, trying to sooth her.

"Want dada! Dada!" she cried.

"Dad's not here. Shh, I know. He'll be back later. I promise."

Rylee continued to cry, even after Michael offered her Mallie which ended up on the floor across the room.

"I know, I know, you don't feel well. Oh baby girl," Michael said as soothingly as he could with a crying toddler in his arms.

Another ten minutes passed before Rylee had cried herself out. Michael sat down in the reclining chair, Rylee asleep against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as her hand clutched at his shirt.

When James returned home, they were still in the reclining chair and Michael was playing a video game. James smiled, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up in the closet. As he walked over to Michael, he found Rylee's bunny and picked it up.

"Are you playing Fable 3?" he asked.

"No," Michael replied, pausing the game.

James chuckled.

"You two look comfy," he smiled.

"Mostly," Michael replied.

"You could put her to bed."

"I didn't want to wake her. She had another coughing fit and then she wanted you."

"Oh."

Michael set the controller aside and sat up carefully, keeping his daughter held to his chest.

"Here," James said, reaching out to take her.

Rylee fussed a bit as James held her, but quieted down once he tucked her bunny into her arm. While Michael stood, James carried her up to her room and tucked her into bed.

"I think you're her favourite," Michael said, standing at the door.

"No, I'm not. She probably just finds me more soothing when she's sick," James replied.

He turned to see the frown on Michael's face.

"We knew this might happen when we had her but she's only two. Kids get sick so one day you'll be the one she wants more," he said.

"I know. There are just days when I realise I've missed a lot," Michael replied. "But you're right, she's only two."

James smiled, walking over and hugging Michael.

"How'd your audition go?" Michael asked, hugging James back.

"Good. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried the entire time I was gone," James replied.

"I told you'd we'd be fine and we were."

"I know, but I'm allowed to worry."

Michael nodded.

"Want to go back to bed while she sleeps?" James asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Michael replied.

James smiled, kissing his husband before leading him down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
